Wandering Souls of Darkness
by Nintend2CapriSun
Summary: Takes place after Fawful's defeat in M&L BIS. He has given up his evil ways and now wanders through the Dark Realm which he now calls home. But what would happen if he met a certain being who has suffered the same way he has prior to being sent to the realm. Spoilers for Bravely Default, you have been warned. This is just an idea that popped up in my head. [Fawful x Airy]-ish.
1. They Meet

Wandering Souls of Darkness

 **Author's Note: This fic is just an odd idea that popped into my head recently. No flames please.**

Chapter 1

They Meet

Our tale begins somewhere on one of the many dark islands in the Dark Realm (aka the final world in Super Paper Mario) and falls upon a familiar Beanish little man we know as Fawful. He was wandering around the outskirts of one of the towns that dotted the Dark Realm (imagine them looking like the city in The World That Never Was from the Kingdom Hearts franchise). He trudged about the town's outskirts, his glasses broken, his clothes in tatters and his skin covered in bumps, bruises, and scrapes. He paid no attention to the curious stares from the town's residing Magiblots and Darklings, but on occasion, he'd flash his trademark oversized grin. The Beanish man found himself wandering to a cliff at the edge of the dark island he was on. Fawful stopped for a second as he caught a glimpse of a small glimmer of white light emanating from close to the edge of the cliff. Fawful could not tell what it was.

"Fawful shall investigate," the Beanish man said as he reached into his cloak and gripped the handle of his laser gun just to be safe, as Midbus was not with him right now. He slowly approached the dim glow, his gun at the ready. Once Fawful was close enough, he adjusted his cracked glasses to get a better look at what projected the dim glow. It appeared to be a young girl lying on the ground. She was no taller than he was. She had long blonde hair with a pair of antennas and a multitude of ivory butterfly wings protruding from her head and two pairs of large blue butterfly wings protruding from her back. Her skin was a light peach color and she was dressed in black just as Fawful was. Fawful approached the girl, pulled out his laser gun and prodded her face with its barrel. After getting prodded a couple of times, the girl awoke, her brown eyes instantly met with the bespectacled eyes of Fawful. The girl remained silent.

Fawful flashed his trademark grin and said, "Fawful is curious. What is it that has brought you to this world that which is ghastly as a pepper?" (I'm not the best at writing lines for Fawful, but I will try my best) The butterfly-headed girl was silent for a second or two, but then she spoke.

"I once served Ouroboros, the God of Destruction, as a powerful warrior of darkness, but after I was felled by four mortals, he stripped me of my powers and cast me away like I was nothing but a mere worm. And now I can only assume that I am to remain in this realm for eternity," the girl answered as she sat up and drew her knees to her chin. In response to this, Fawful no longer flashed his oversized grin and a different expression spread across his face, an expression of pity. Fawful placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and spoke.

"I have sympathy," he simply said. The girl looked up at Fawful with a curious expression on her face. Fawful continued to speak.

"Fawful, too, has tasted the sour milk of failure and bitter defeat. Fawful once had great darkness. So very darkness. I had awakened the source of ultimate darkness, the Dark Star. Fawful wished to use the Dark Star to birth a world in which no baby's candy has safety. But alas the great Fawful was felled by moustaches of Red and Green, I faced the punishments of hammers and jumps on my head," the Beanish man explained to the girl. The fairy-like girl raised a thin eyebrow in response to Fawful's odd speech pattern, finding it quite odd, but was at least able to make sense of the important bits.

"So your name is Fawful?" the girl asked.

"A correct guesser is you. Now I have curiosity, what is the name that which you are called, girl of wings?" Fawful asked.

"Airy, my name is Airy," the girl answered as she stood up, "Your clothes are damaged. They're damaged. I shall fix them. Though I was stripped of my dark powers, I still possess some healing magic." Airy then conjured a small orb of light in her hand, she then sent the orb bursting into multiple tiny orbs which flew into any and all damaged spots on Fawful or his clothing, his glasses included. Fawful examined himself, he had been healed and his clothes were restored. Fawful flashed his trademark grin again.

"I have chortles!" he said excitedly. "Now Fawful must return the favor. Consider this next action the sweetness of the chocolate that is my kindness," he said while taking note of Airy's small wounds. He pointed his laser gun at the fairy girl, who was quick to shield her face with her arms believing Fawful intended to cause her harm. Fawful turned the dial on the gun and fired a green energy beam at her, enveloping her in a brief green glow which healed her wounds. Once the glow faded, Airy examined herself, she was unharmed. She then faced Fawful.

"Thank you," she said.

"Fawful's pleasure. Fawful can only assume you do not have a place that which you call home?" the odd little man asked.

"No, I only just arrived here," Airy simply answered. Fawful scratched his beanlike head in thought, after a few seconds he spoke whilst once again flashing his trademark grin.

"I have an idea that is of greatness which shines like the raging sun! The girl of wings that is you can stay with Fawful as a roommate," Fawful suggested. Airy scratched her chin in thought. Her circumstance were that she had nowhere to go, she was left without any of her dark powers and all she had was her healing magic, she had no idea as to what to expect from this unknown world or whether or not the other residents would show her as much kindness that Fawful was showing her, and to top it off, she was left crushed that her own master tossed her aside like a used napkin. For her it was a nice change to see someone showing her kindness after all she had been through.

"I shall take you up on your offer, Fawful," Airy said. Fawful flashed his grin.

"I have such chortles!" he responded. He then took Airy by her black-gloved hand and led her into the dark bluish town.

 **Author's Note: if you have any tips for writing dialogue for Fawful, please leave some in the comments, cause the way I have him speak is probably suckish to some of you.**


	2. I, Roommate

**Author's Note: the idea I will be attempting to convey regarding the Dark Realm is that it's a place of exile for video game villains who have been defeated in their games and were not revived in later games, so other Bravely Default villains will make an appearance here.**

Chapter 2

I, Roommate

Fawful led Airy through the eternally night-fallen town until the duo had reached what looked to be a small apartment building. The two went up four floors and stopped at one of the apartments. Fawful fished a small key from his pocket and unlocked the door for said apartment, then walked in with Airy following close behind.

Fawful then called, "Midbus, Fawful has returned with a guest following," to what looked like an odd large pink boar/armadillo hybrid that was sitting on a nearby sofa in the main room while reading a magazine titled _Pork Illustrated_ (You can thank the YouTuber Fawfuls Minion for that little joke). The hybrid that Fawful called Midbus closed his magazine, got up from the couch and approached the two, focusing his eyes on Airy. In Airy's opinion, Midbus's facial expression was like that of a warrior always ready to fight. She could only assume that Midbus acted as a sort of bodyguard for Fawful.

"Lord Fawful rarely brings guests. You are different," Midbus said as he examined the butterfly-headed girl who was accompanying his master.

"The girl of wings is Airy. She has become our new roommate," Fawful explained to Midbus. After that, Midbus plopped himself back on the sofa, which bent downward slightly under his weight, and continued reading his magazine. Airy looked around the small apartment. It was notably small. Various odd contraptions dotted the interior, some which were incomplete. The living room was a bit big with a small kitchen nook in the corner, and a single door was fitted into the back wall of the room while another door was fitted into the left wall.

"This apartment has little, but it is that which is home," Fawful said to Airy as he led her to the door on the back wall and led her into the room that lied beyond. It was a bedroom with a single big window. A small bunk bed sat next to the window. Its bottom bunk had a huge indentation in its mattress, presumably because Midbus had originally used this bunk. A larger bed sat at the other end of the room, this bed had a metal frame, most likely to support Midbus's weight.

"Do you prefer the top or bottom?" Fawful asked Airy.

"I'll take the bottom," Airy answered. Fawful nodded and proceeded to turn the mattress on the bottom bunk over and change out the sheets.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here, Fawful," Airy said.

"It is the least Fawful could do," the Beanish man replied as he finished fixing Airy's bunk. Fawful and Airy then exited the room and plopped down on the other sofa. Fawful grabbed the remote off his coffee table and was about to switch the TV until the trio heard a knock on the apartment door. Fawful got up and answered the door, revealing his two next-door neighbors, the peewee arcanist Victoria and the bespectacled spiritmaster Victor.

"Hello, Fawful," the two greeted in unison.

"We just heard that you and Midbus got a new roommate," Victoria said. Upon hearing those words, Airy sprung from her seat and flew to Fawful's side.

"That would be me," Airy said, greeting the two.

"The girl of wings that is Airy has just arrived in this realm of burnt cheese that is darkness," Fawful said to his two neighbors. Victor and his miniature friend started laughing. It took them a bit to catch their breaths.

"Fawful, you and your food talk," Victor said while wiping a tear from his eye.

Victoria finally managed to stop laughing as well and resumed floating, she then said, "Anyway, welcome to the neighborhood, Airy," she then turned to victor and said, "Let's go, Victor."

"Coming, Victoria," Victor said, prior to bidding Fawful and his two roommates adieu and then proceeding to follow his midget partner. Fawful shrugged then closed his door, he and Airy went back to the couch. Fawful switched on the TV, he and Airy chilled while Midbus kept reading his magazine. The three sat and relaxed well into the night, or what their clocks would register as night. Fawful went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. The trio of roommates then headed into the bedroom. Midbus climbed into his metal-framed bed while Airy flew into her bunk and Fawful climbed into his.

"Fawful bids you all goodnight," Fawful said as he switched off the lights. Midbus and Airy both bid Fawful goodnight as well. However, their sleep did not last long, as ten minutes later, loud mechanical sounds accompanied by psychotic laughter emanated from outside the building. Airy groaned and pressed her palms to her elfish ears in a futile effort to drown out the noise. Fawful attempted to drown out the sound by pulling his nightcap over his head and sandwiching his head between his mattress and his pillow. After three minutes of this Fawful growled and threw his pillow and nightcap to the floor before jumping out of his bunk.

"I HAVE FURY!" he said angrily as he stormed over to the window. He threw open his window and shouted out toward the only open window on the building next door.

"Kefka! Be having silence, you clown who is stupid!" Fawful shouted while shaking his fist. The mechanical sounds did not end, nor did Kefka's psychotic laughter. Angered further, Fawful grabbed a piece of scrap metal off the floor and chucked into Kefka's window as hard as he could. The resulting sounds were a brief shout of pain and machinery clattering.

"Your loud noises and those of your Magitek machines are the annoyance of rotted smelling onions!" the Beanish man shouted before slamming his window shut. With the loud annoyance quelled, Fawful retrieved his pillow and nightcap and climbed back into bed and the trio went back to sleep, however Airy remained awake for quite a bit. Her mind flashed back to those she travelled with before being sent into the Dark Realm, the very four beings her master had ordered her to strike down, the four friends who cared for her. With these thoughts buzzing through her head, she went to sleep.

Later on in the next morning, the trio down at the town's local diner while chatting.

"So Fawful, did you ever have a master?" Airy asked her Beanish roommate.

"Fawful was once the pupil of Mistress Cackletta and was assisting her to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom," Fawful explained.

"Did your mistress betray you?" Airy asked.

"No, quite the opposite. Shortly before the downfall of Mistress Cackletta, I planned to rise above her, with my genius that is the immensity of a giant watermelon, I could have easily conquered the Mushroom Kingdom, but alas Fawful failed the first time due to a faulty invention, thus Fawful chose to bide his time before returning. Once I returned, I set a virus onto the Mushroom Kingdom and began tracking down the Dark Star. Eventually Fawful was close to succeeding, but alas, the moustaches of Red and Green had allied with the king of Koopas and Fawful was defeated," Fawful explained to his butterfly-headed companion.

"And what was Midbus's role in your plans?" Airy asked.

"Fawful is beefless, for Fawful's power lies in the mind. Midbus serves as muscle," Fawful answered, "And what of your failure, girl of wings?"

"I failed because my dark power was just simply not enough to handle the four Warriors of Light, and my master had ceased supplying dark energy to me to keep me alive," Airy answered. Fawful began to fiddle with the single thick strand of black hair protruding from his head while in deep thought.

"It seems that you had become overconfident in your powers and relied too heavily on your master. Perhaps you should have thought of a backup plan, one that could have prevented your fate at the hands of a dark god and four Warriors of Light, one that would be the mustard on your sandwich of success," Fawful said while flashing his large grin once again. Airy promptly went red in the face.

"Oh! This coming from Mr. Faulty Inventions himself?" Airy retorted sharply.

"You mock Lord Fawful?" Midbus said as he stood up and began punching his large fist into his other hand. This was more than enough to shut Airy up, as she had no interest in picking a fight with a pig monster that was three to four times her size.

"Midbus, be having calmness, your beef is currently not necessary," Fawful said. Midbus nodded and sat back down.

"Fawful advises you, do not let the misery resulting of your master's betrayal gnaw on your brain like a watermelon," Fawful said. An unknown but familiar voice emanated from a booth near theirs.

"Misery? You can speak for yourself," said the voice, which belonged to a Fiore DeRosa, who went back to kissing the girl he was sitting with: the now older Artemia Venus. Fawful fell into deep thought again. After a few minutes of thinking, Fawful spoke.

"Maybe there is a way that which you can make amends with your former friends," Fawful said. That phrase instantly caught Airy's undivided attention.

"Fawful can construct a machine that can send transmissions beyond this realm of white peppers that are ghastliness. If Fawful can track down the world that which you come from, Fawful's machine can project an image of you at your former friends' current location, allowing you to speak to them and see them through this projection," the Beanish genius explained.

"You'd really be able to do that?" Airy asked, her eyes growing big. Fawful nodded in response. Airy promptly sprung from her seat, flew straight at her Beanish roommate and wrapped her arms around him. Fawful felt a blush creeping across his face. Airy remained in this position for quite a bit until she realized what she was doing, she then quickly released Fawful while giving a nervous chuckle and returning to her seat. After that, the gang ordered their food, ate, and went back to Fawful's apartment to begin working on Fawful's machine.

 **Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit crummy. The next chapter will focus on Airy making her amends.**


	3. Making Amends

Chapter 3

Making Amends

Fawful, Airy and Midbus had spent quite a few hours working on the transmitter machine. After several modifications, multiple tests and failures, and a few explosions, Fawful and his two roommates felt that the machine was ready this time. Fawful began operating the machine's control computer.

"Does your world have any traceable energy sources?" Fawful asked Airy.

Airy nodded and said, "Yes, my world has four elemental crystals that provide life energy to the planet."

"Do you perhaps have a sample of one of these crystals?" Fawful asked. Airy went pale in the face; she did not possess any samples of the crystals. Would this mean that Fawful would be unable to transmit the signal to her world? Suddenly the clouds in her mind parted as she remembered one thing: her brooch which held a shard from each crystal. Without hesitation, she removed her brooch and handed it to Fawful. The Beanish genius then scanned the brooch and typed on the operating computer. Within less than a minute, Fawful spoke.

"I have success! Fawful has located your world, and has even been able to locate those which are your former friends. I should be able to transmit the signal." he said while flashing his trademark grin. Airy was overjoyed.

"Oh, Fawful, I could just kiss you right now," Airy said with an excited smile. Fawful raised his eyebrows. He then began to speak again

"I have conf-." He was interrupted by his fairylike roommate swiftly grabbing his cheeks and pecking him on his lips. When the two separated, Fawful was completely pink in the face.

"Fawful's heart is aflutter with the rising of cake," Fawful said. About a second later, there was a knock on Fawful's door. Fawful answered the door to find none other than his upstairs neighbor, Jackal.

"What is it that brings you here, prince of thieves?" Fawful asked.

"I heard you had found a way to send messages to those outside this realm. And I want to be able to send a message to the woman I love, who is still outside this realm," Jackal answered. Fawful nodded and allowed him to enter the apartment. Fawful then began starting up his machine.

 **Somewhere in Luxendarc**

 **Onboard the Grandship**

Tiz was currently in the Drunken Pig Tavern, speaking with Edea and Ringabel while looking over some old schematics for the Grandship and some floor plans for the Wind Temple. Amongst them were the Proprietress who was tending the bar and Praline who was sitting in one of the booths while minding her own business, Agnes was currently elsewhere on the ship.

"So do you think this plan will work?" Tiz asked his two friends.

"I find it difficult to see any reason why it wouldn't work," Ringabel replied.

"Why what wouldn't work?" Agnes asked as she arrived at the tavern. Tiz and his two other friends looked between each other.

"Tiz, you should tell her. She's _your_ wife and this plan was _your_ idea," Edea said. Tiz faced the wind vestal, took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Edea, Ringabel, and I are looking into possibly moving the Wind Crystal onto the Grandship so that way you can easily fulfill your duties as the wind vestal and we all can still travel together," Tiz answered.

"How exactly do you plan on doing so?" Agnes asked as she took a seat next to her farm boy husband.

"We had planned on working with Datz and Zatz to build a replica of the altar and move the crystal into that," Tiz replied.

"But wouldn't that mean possibly damaging and therefore desecrating the Wind Temple?" Agnes asked.

"Ah, you see, Tiz figured that you would find that to be a problem so he suggested a backup plan where we'd expand the Grandship and move the temple itself onto it, with no damage done," Ringabel said. Agnes began scratching her chin in thought. Edea then spoke up.

"You have to admit, Agnes. This plan is entirely possible. The Grandship is more than capable of supporting the weight and structure of the temple," she said.

"But the biggest question is will this have any negative effects on the land?" Tiz asked. Agnes was about to answer until a strange blue translucent sphere appeared at the center of the bar. A holographic projection of Airy then appeared in the sphere. At first everyone drew their weapons, but settled down when they realized she was only a hologram.

"Hello, guys," Airy said. The four friends had all given Airy particularly nasty looks.

"Do you perhaps wish to take this conversation elsewhere?" Ringabel asked. The other three nodded. Tiz rolled up the schematics and the four friends began exiting the tavern.

"Wait, guys, please! Listen, I have something I want to say, just hear me out," Airy begged.

"And why should we listen to any word you have to say to us? You betrayed us, you heartless cretin!" Ringabel said sharply, completely abandoning his normal gentlemanlike tone, which was quite a shock for Tiz and the others.

"Because I want to apologize for what I've done. I should have never listened to Ouroboros in the first place. He had planned on casting me away from the start. I was nothing but a tool to him. I deeply regret betraying you guys. Tiz, Agnes, Ringabel, Edea, I am really sorry for all the trouble I've caused. If I am ever able to come back to you guys, I will do all I can to make things right again. You guys probably still hate me regardless of my apologies, and I deserve that hatred. I just want you guys to know that I regret ever siding with Ouroboros," Airy said to the four warriors.

"May I please speak now?" said an unknown voice. Airy turned to her side and nodded, she then stepped out of the sphere, vanishing as she did. A projection of Jackal then appeared in the sphere.

"I too regret my decisions, and I ask just one favor of you. If you happen to meet a young woman who goes by the name of Praline, please tell her that even though I am still trapped in this dark realm, I will always love her and will always be her prince of the sands and that I will try to find a way back to her," the thief said.

"Have both of you said that which you wish to say?" asked an unknown voice. Jackal turned to his side and nodded. Airy could also be heard answering. With that, the holographic sphere vanished.

Praline sat in her booth, her eyes welling up with tears of joy.

"He still loves me," she said softly. Tiz and the gang looked between each other again and sat back down. Tiz then spoke.

"Do you guys really think Airy regrets what she did?" he asked.

"She could just be pulling our strings again," Edea said, her voice laced with suspicion.

"I am willing to believe her," Ringabel said, his gentlemanlike tone returning, "Every word she spoke carried the tone of great remorse, which is close to impossible to fake, and not only that, Airy suffered the betrayal of her own master. Anything of such nature can be notably will-crushing. If I were to suffer the betrayal of a friend or someone I devoted myself to, I too would regret my devotion to them." The others nodded in agreement, and with that, they went back to discussing the plans to move the Wind Temple.

"To answer your question, Tiz, the effects of the Wind Crystal shall remain as long as the crystal remains uncorrupted and undamaged," Agnes said to Tiz.

"Ok, but do you want us to actually go through with this plan, or just leave the temple where it is?" Tiz asked. Agnes scratched her chin in deep thought. She wanted to be able to easily perform her duties as the Wind Vestal, but she also wanted to be by the sides of her friends as well as her husband, Tiz. Moving the temple would certainly cause not damage to the temple or the crystal, plus it could really not be considered desecrating the temple or the crystal. After several more thoughts, Agnes came to an answer.

"I think we should go through with this plan," Agnes said.

"Alright, we'll go talk to Zatz and Datz to plan out the expansion of the ship," Tiz said as he rolled up the schematics and they all went off to locate Zatz and Datz, but Tiz was stopped by Praline, who had grabbed him by his shoulder.

"If Jackal does manage to find a way out of that realm he's stuck in, would you mind letting him stay on the Grandship?" she asked the farm boy.

"I would see no problem in letting him stay, I'm sure you'd keep him out of trouble," Tiz answered with a nod as he followed his friends.

 **Inside the Dark Realm**

 **Darkstar Apartment Building**

Fawful, Midbus and Airy were chilling in Fawful's living room. Airy was currently staring at the floor while swinging her feet idly while in thought. She found herself wondering, would her friends forgive her after what she had put them through? Would they accept her apology? Her thoughts were ground to a halt by Fawful's voice.

"The success of Fawful's machine is one big step towards the sweet cake that is freedom," Fawful said, "If Fawful can send a signal to an outside world, Fawful should be able to build a device to open a portal leading out of this realm." Airy was about to say something until there was a knock on the door. Fawful got up and answered the door. Standing outside the apartment was Fiore and Artemia, who had her arms around Fiore and was also not wearing her wolf hood.

"I'm holding a party later on tonight if you guys want to come," Fiore said as he handed a small envelope to Fawful. With that, Fiore and Artemia both took their leave. Fawful closed the door then opened the envelope. The letter inside regarded the time and place for the party.

 **Author's Note: I apologize if this chapter seems crappy. I really hope you guys don't think this fanfic sucks.**


End file.
